A Mirror Shatters
by aldemi334
Summary: The mind is really complicated. Show a person the right images and say the right words, and you will break them, leaving them as a mumbling mess. Though, will the strongest minds and most importantly, the mightiest souls of huntsmen bear the weight of their past or will they simply break under the pressure? It shall be seen.


It was a snowy night, black ebony walls surrounded her. Her steps could be heard in the darkness of the room. She kept walking but she couldn't find a door or anything resembling an exit. She wondered how she had ended there, she only remembered to go to the bed with her team after helping her dunce of a leader to study for Port's exam. Suddenly, she started hearing a noise. It was a girl's voice which sounded clear and elegant, not unlike what would you hear from a concert. But overall, it sounded familiar. That's when the walls flared with white light that blinded her during a moment. When she opened her eyes, the room was illuminated and in the middle, Weiss Schnee stood alone, shining under the lights of the stage. Weiss was singing "Mirror, Mirror", her star song and the last one she had written before her retirement from her career. The girl protested with a high-pitched voice against the images on the walls, calling them imitations. The images started to shift, from a stage to a press conference. Weiss was talking about how she had abandoned that silly dream of being a huntress and decided to be the heiress of the SDC. A man with a mustache stood next to her, smiling and with his eyes showing the smallest glint of a plan perfectly executed.

The girl kept shouting, sometimes breaking into profanities, but the images didn't care about whatever the girl said and kept shifting. The reflections started to get faster, blurring the images and paying less attention to the details. An image of a woman with a military uniform and Weiss walking away from each other in an ivory hallway while a butler simply kept his head hung low and the man of the red napkin welcomed her with his arms open. After that, there was Weiss discussing with a man with a blurred face, hiding his identity, while she was holding a baby. There were papers thrown on top of the desk of the room where they were discussing. The girl's eyes had already started to wet and she called for help, claiming that this wasn't a good joke. Then, the reflections split with the left part having Weiss discussing with a man, possibly a teenager, that had a weapon similar to the girl's Dust rapier. After the left side's colors dissipated, the right side started to be filled by shades of blue and white that helped to make the red of the image most notorious. Weiss was crying, a bloody figure in her hands while an armored knight stood behind her.

The girl finally had enough and broke one of the mirrors with her weapon while calling out whoever had set up this trick, telling it to forget about it, for she had a team and friends that would help her and she would help them in return.

The reflections stopped and a black figure laughed.

"Oh, really, that's right. You have friends, but they are persons and like you they also have their own issues, problems and situations. What do you think they will do when a "bigger problem" stands up to them?"

The reflections came back, this time as one, the man of the red napkin looked miffed while a man with another suit walked away from his desk. The man of the desk simply dialed a number, gave a name and then the image blurred into the man of the suit knelled and begging to the man of the desk while ruined factories with a snowflake symbol could be seen. After all, that's the power of being a Schnee.

In another reflection, the man was presented with three folders , one marked with a rose, other with a burning heart and the last with a black flower. The images shifted to a blonde man who was given a paper. The paper must be something bad for the man looked deppresed when he received it.

Then, the same man was standing next to a grave with a rose carved in the stone. The wind blew, and the man faded into embers, only leaving another grave to keep company to the other one. A rose and a yellow mane were mourning the graves, they possibly were familiars with the man. While in the distance, you could see a man with a bottle in his hand and a weapon in the other.

The girl was already breaking, her sobs reaching new volumes for each image shown, but she only cried out when the last image was shown.

A black cat that ran away from a red wolf. The cat got away, climbing a tree. First the cat climbed onto a branch with roses. From there it jumped onto a yellow colored branch that felt warm to the touch. The cat was going to climb the last branch, a white one with beautiful flowers. But when the cat jumped , the tree suddenly grow ice spikes and the cat fell. The cat didn't even got a word out before the wolf tear it apart. There was only left a bloody bow on the floor. How strange, right? Animals don't wear clothes.

The reflections died out, leaving the girl in the darkness, crying her eyes out while claiming she didn't mean to, she only wanted to be herself, to be loved.

A figure clad in shadows appeared in the broken mirror and whispered:

"Well, you're certainly the loneliest of all now."


End file.
